memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
ISS Stargazer
| registry = NCC-2893 / ICC-2055 | affiliation = Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet | commander = , | status = destroyed (2355) / active (2379) | altimage = ISS Stargazer 4.jpg }} In the mirror universe, the ISS ''Stargazer'' ( or ICC-2055) was a Terran Empire starship in service to the Imperial Starfleet during the 24th century. ( , ) Service history ''Dark Mirror By the mid-2350s decade, the ''Stargazer was under the command of Captain . In the year 2354, Picard sent an away team from the ship to what he knew was a no-win scenario, in which all the members would perish, and picked to lead it. On stardate 33070, in 2355, the Stargazer was victorious over the at the . A few months later, Picard set the Stargazer s auto-destruct systems and evacuated the ship, but his reasons for doing so were not made clear. ( ) ''Mirror Broken By the 2360s decade, the ''Stargazer was under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Despite its age, the ship was not retired due to the collapse of the Terran Empire and the destruction of most of its fleet. The Stargazer spent its time on Solar System duty, helping patrol and enforce what was left of the Empire. While the Stargazer was escorting a convoy of slave ships from to , overseen by Lieutenants and , the Vulcans on board convoy ships five and six rose up and tried to take control. After Barclay helped Yar get a tactical scan on the convoy ships, Yar blew up the ships, killing over a thousand Vulcan slaves on each, as a show of force. Shortly afterwards, Yar was assassinated by Barclay in a ruse set up by Picard. Barclay subsequently took Yar's position as chief of security. ( }}) After the Stargazer had engaged and captured a cruiser of the - Alliance, Picard, along with those members of his crew loyal to him, commandeered the and stole it from drydock. In response to this, the Stargazer, now under the command of , was repaired and recrewed, and assigned to a task force, under the command of onboard the and along with the , sent to recapture the Enterprise. When the task force caught up with the Enterprise, the starship was easily able to weather their combined attack and inflict significant damage on the Horatio and the Stargazer in return. However, the engagement was interrupted by the arrival of an Alliance fleet consisting of numerous Galor- and starships, as well as Klingon bird-of-preys. After Gul had the Arnold destroyed in a show of force, the Stargazer engaged the Alliance fleet alongside Horatio and Enterprise. Together, they were successful in driving off the Alliance forces. ( | | }}) ''Star Trek Timelines During the temporal anomaly crisis, a version of the ''Stargazer arrived in the prime universe of 2379. Initially part of the Terran Empire faction, the Stargazer was temporarily commanded by a Federation Starfleet crew, and technologically upgraded. It retained its Terran colors, but did not include the pair of dorsal phaser cannons flanking the bridge. ( ) Appendices Connections See also *The ISS Stargazer is apparently not the same vessel as the used by the Terran Rebellion. ( ) * Category:Mirror universe ships Category:Terran Empire starships Category:24th century starships Category:Constellation class starships Category:24th century Terran Empire starships Category:Constellation class Terran Empire starships Category:2355 spacecraft losses